Flight
Flight is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. Users *Ahura Boltagon *Aireo can fly by manipulating wind currents *A'Lars *Alecto Petragon has a pair of leathery wings on her back that allow her to fly *Allen Marc Yuric can fly by transforming the air around him into combustible materials, giving himself a rocket-like burst *Amora *Angelica Jones *Aquaria Neptunia has ankles on her wings that enable her to fly *Arthur Light *Aurelle *Avius can fly with the use of his wings *Blackagar Boltagon can fly by creating anti-gravitons *Capo *Clare Gruler *Condor can fly with his brown wings *Crystalia Amaquelin can summon wind currents to support her own weight *Dania has wings which she can fly with *David Haller, through his personalities of Kirbax the Kraklar and Stutter *Deidre Wentworth *Elizabeth Braddock *En Sabah Nur *Eric Kleinstock can fly by creating a forcefield to propel himself *Erina *Fever Pitch *Fiona has feathered wings which allow her to fly *Flutter has wings due to his insect physiology that allow him to fly *Frances Barrison can fly with her sonic blasts *Frankie Raye can fly at the speed of light through space *Franklin Richards *Gavrel Achter can fly with his telekinetic ability *Haruo Tsuburaya *Heather Tucker *Helen Alexandros *Ikarys has feathers on his arms which allow him to fly *Iridia has butterfly-like wings growing from her back which allow her to fly *Ishiro Tsuburaya *James Proudstar *Jaycen can fly by levitating large rocks that he is standing on *Jian *Jillian Woods *Joe Bugs can fly due to his insect-like wings *Joshua Guthrie can fly with his feathered wings *Katie Atkinson has insect-like wings which allow her to fly *Kylus has a pair of feathered wings which allow him to fly *Laynia Petrovna can fly with the help of the Darkforce dimension *Leonid *Lorna Dane can fly by riding on the Earth's magnetic field *Luke Collins can fly by propelling himself with radiation *Luna Mothews has moth-like wings *Margoyle has bat-like wings which allow her to fly *Max Eisenhardt *Maxwell Dillon can propel himself through the air through the manipulation of electrical and magnetic fields *Meggan Puceanu *Melody Guthrie can fly with her aura *Michelle has wings which allow her to fly *Mosquito can fly with the wings on her back *Mrs. Dawood *Naja has wings under her arms that allow her to fly *Nikolai Krylenko is able to use his forcefield to repel the earth and fly *Number Five *Ororo Munroe can fly by manipulating air currents *Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds can fly with the use of his techno-organic wings *Pinyon has a pair of purple wings which he can fly with *Rachel Argosy can fly due to her reality warping ability *Raven *Rayna Piper *Rhonda Fleming *Roberto da Costa *Senschi can fly by using his wings *Siobhan McDougal *Teth-Adam *Tonaja has feathered wings which allow her to fly *Vampiro *Vera has feathered wings which allow her to fly *Vision can fly in his low density state *Werner Vertigo *West Rosen *William Stronghold inherited the power to fly from his mother *Xenith *Ydrazil has black, feathered wings on his back that allow him to fly *Zane can fly at sonic speeds Category:Powers